


The Art of Mischief

by seacottonn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, cringed so hard i pulled my face muscles, downloaded tiktok to help write this, icyhot on the face is not a good idea, learned the hard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn
Summary: five times wooyoung pranks you for his annoying tiktok videos, and the one time you pay him back.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/You, wooyoung x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Art of Mischief

“Baby, I’m home!”

You were greeted with the sound of oil sizzling, and the smell of spices and meat as you stepped into your shared home with your boyfriend.

You bounced happily into the kitchen, sock feet thudding gently onto the wooden floors board as you made yourself over to where your lover was stirring a pot of stew. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you tucked your chin onto his shoulder and stood onto the tips of your toes to glance down at the concoction he was preparing.

“What’chya making, Woo Bear?” Your grip around him tightened as you beamed, nose grazing the shell of his ear. You blinked as you peered expectantly at the silent, black haired male. His airpods nestled comfortably in his ears, dark eyes trained expertly at the meat and onions over the stove. He made no move or sound to acknowledge your presence, “Babe?”

Releasing your hold around him, you stood by his side, hip bumping into his playfully as you carefully tucked your head down and over the pans to catch his gaze. Suddenly, the ingredient list of the spice mix bottle became so damn interesting, as he examined it with a piercing gaze. The naive smile on your face drooped.

You wondered if San gave him something strange to smoke today.

Blinking in confusion, you tried again, voice softer this time.

With a wave of your hand in front of his face, you were sure he would snap out of whatever spell he was under, “Woo Bear? Hello?” He turned his back to you and grabbed a pair of silicone tongs to flip the slabs of beef, head bobbing to the sound of music playing in his ears, “Love, what’s wrong? Are you mad at me?”

You leaned towards him, brows shooting up in worry as his eyes drifted from the meat to the soup, hands working to lower the heat under the two, all the while ignorant to your presence. You shook his shoulder rather forcefully.

Your patience wore thin at this point. This was very out of character for Wooyoung. Where was the ceaseless teasing and the loud howls of laughter?

He even had the audacity to whistle whilst ladling a small amount of the kimchi stew he was brewing to give it a taste. This _fucker_.

Your hand flew to give his ass a loud slap as you croaked out in disbelief, “Jung Wooyoung, why are you ignoring me!?”

If your actions and words had any effect on him at all, he made no sign of it, and instead decided it will be a good time to season the soup with more salt. Giving it another taste test, you watched with a suspicious glare from his right as he slurped the soup quite noisily. You stepped closer, frame flush against his side as you leaned your face to silently squint at him, the tip of your nose just barely grazing the side of his jaw as you made sure to huff to showcase your anger. His brown orbs flickered to the right, and his jaw tightened in an attempt to contain his giggle. The muscles in his face strained as he pursed his lips harshly, breath hitching in his throat as you practically glued your face onto his own.

Wooyoung choked. He threw his head to the left, a mixture of a snort and cackle escaping his throat. You eyed him suspiciously as he hunched forward, hand gripping the edge of the countertop as he practically wheezed at your fuming face, “What’s going on-“

Your jumbled thoughts came to an abrupt halt, brows quirking up in curiosity as he pointed to one of the shelves behind you. Your eyes met the sight of his phone safely tucked against a few cans, camera facing you. Your lips pressed into a thin line as you gazed at him in unamusement, rolling your eyes as you playfully smacked him with the nearest hand towel, “That’s not funny. I was really worried you were mad at me, you bum,” you pouted against his lips as he held onto your frame whilst pressing numerous apologetic pecks onto your face.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but try that one on you,” he uttered against your skin, “You’re so cute when you’re worried.”

—

Golden beams of sunlight streamed through the thin white curtains of your room, the faint sound of birds chirping and cars honking waking you from slumber. Nestling further into Wooyoung’s hold, you buried your face into the crook of his neck, leg thrown onto his side as you clung onto him groggily. Pressing a soft kiss against the expanse of his neck, you mumbled a raspy ‘good morning’, lids fluttering open just a fraction before quickly fluttering back shut.

An extra half hour of sleep won’t hurt, seeing as Wooyoung wasn’t even awake yet. You adjusted your position, bed sheets rustling gently as you clung onto the male.

A dreamy smile found itself onto your features as you instinctively gripped onto him tighter, your breath fanning out against the shell of his ear.

Since when did Wooyoung go blonde?

Your puffy eyes fluttered open to gaze at the blonde strands tickling your nose, head lifting up in confusion. You swore he had black hair last ni-

You froze in dumbfounded disbelief at the sight of San underneath your frame.

Seconds ticked by, and your head tilted in confusion whilst also leaning forward, silently doubting your eyesight for a moment.

Why was _San_ in your house?

Why was San _in your bed_?

Why was _Wooyoung_ not in your bed?

It takes a few seconds for you to fully process the sight,the reels in your mind slowly churning after a long pause.

A pair of innocent brown eyes met your gaze, “Good morning?”

You threw yourself off of him with uncalculated movements that left you struggling with the the confines of the comforter, your bum thudding hard onto the carpeted floor as you emitted a wail of shock. Your hands slammed against your frame instinctively, shoulders sagging and lips parting to emit a sigh of relief at the feeling of clothes. You shot up and grabbed the unsuspecting San by the collar of his shirt, tugging him forward and demanding to know what on earth he was doing in your bed of all places this early in the morning. He squawked in astonishment, face contorting with fear and worry whilst pressing his palms against your shoulders in a failed attempt to keep you at bay.

“(Y/n)! Calm down- it was Wooyoung’s idea! I swear, I didn’t do anything—”

Your head shot up, and ironically enough, the first thing to catch your gaze was Wooyoung’s phone blatantly placed onto the middle of your dresser, the culprit weakly wheezing against the doorframe of your room, pained eyes glazing with unshed tears and visage a bright red from his silent and uncontrollable laughter.

“Baby- I’m sorry!” his eyes widened while watching you grab onto one of the pillows, weakly attempting to scoot back out of the room.

“Jung Wooyoung, you rat, you’re dead!”

—

“Baby!” you called out happily while slipping into a comfortable pair of slippers as you screeched into the hallway of your home, “I got you the strawberry croissants you were craving last night!” You peeked your head into your bedroom, eyes searching for the black haired male, “Baby?”

You paused as you heard the sound of running water and Wooyoung’s singing emitting from the bathroom. Knocking on the door, you cupped your mouth and leaned against the wooden frame, “Baby, I’m home! Don’t take too long!”

You giggled as he continued to belt out high notes as he showered, and you shook your head while making your way over to the kitchen to brew a batch of coffee to go along with the pastries you bought. A chime from your phone caught your attention. Absentmindedly digging through the cabinets, your actions came to an abrupt halt as you noticed a message from Wooyoung himself.

_‘Baby! I’ll be home soon. Might stop to get us take-out~’_

You quirked a brow, glancing at the time the message was sent.

Peering at the clock against the wall and back to your phone, your mind spun in an attempt to find a clear and rational explanation. You texted him back in confusion, the sound of his singing still audible from the kitchen.

‘ _I’m home? Aren’t you in the shower?’_

You paused minutes after you loaded the coffee machine with water and coffee grinds to check on your phone, lips pursing in annoyance at the lack of response from your lover.

The scent of coffee wafted through the kitchen and the soft click of a door handle caught your attention, your heart practically skipping a beat in wonder.

Who was that?

You took tentative steps to peek at down the corridor, visibly taken aback at the sight of your boyfriend, “Hey, babe! I grabbed some chicken pasta and-“

“Wooyoung!?”

He gave you a quizzical look at the sudden volume. Walking over to you with a wary expression, he prodded your nose and shot you a grin, “The one and only. Want an autograph, babe?”

“If you’re here, then who’s in the shower?”

“What?”

“Someone’s in our bathroom! Who did you let in!?”

“What are you talking about, baby?”

You feel an onslaught of a headache starting. Why must your days always be this chaotic?

You rushed towards the bathroom with heavy thuds, the pads of your finger working hastily to unlock the knob with the lock pick you kept above the door frame. Swinging the door open roughly, your hands immediately grabbed the closest weapon— Wooyoung’s frilled toothbrush–, your eyes narrowing in suspicion at the shower stall, arms extended and ready to aim.

You were met with an empty bathroom.

You glanced at the shower stall— dry and without a speck of water. The sound of running shower head and Wooyoung’s angelic singing blasted out from a small, portable speaker.

Of course.

_Of-fucking-course._

The sound of laughter behind you ceased your train of thought, and you peered back in disbelief as you grabbed the device, rushing back to your amused boyfriend, who had the time of his life nearly choking with laughter. You shoved the device into his face in accusation, and your eyes darted frantically to find sight of the—

The video camera San lets him borrow sometimes, sitting innocently in the corner of the living room.

You should have expected it from this persistent fucker.

“You’re unbelievable, Jung Wooyoung!”

—

Wooyoung begged and insisted on you joining him on his Instagram live where he promised his online fans a mukbang and session of him answering questions.

You complied as long as you didn’t have to appear on camera, as you preferred to eat without the eyes of many watching your every move.

Peering through his round spectacles at the phone facing him, Wooyoung’s brows raised in curiosity as he read through the many comments rolling past the screen. His messy locks framed his chiseled face, cheeks puffing slightly as he chewed on the kimbap he picked up from a nearby restaurant. Your hands appeared on screen as you reached down to grab at a piece from his side of the table, happily munching on the roasted vegetables and eyeing him with endearment as he squints at the screen of his phone, “Are you planning on adopting any pets soon?” he reads after swallowing. Clearing his throat, he swirled his spoon in the bowl of miso soup, eyes flickering up to glance behind his phone to meet your curious gaze with a flirtatious wiggle of his brows, “Why would I? I already have (y/n)?” 

The piece of pickled radish nearly dipped down your throat wholly.

“Wooyoung!” you cried in disbelief, nearly dropping the kimbap in the shallow dish of soy sauce. You sent a swift kick to his thigh from underneath the table, a loud cry leaving his lips as his hands immediately flew to wrap around your ankle, tugging up your sock covered foot to showcase it to the viewers.

“It’s not nice to kick your boyfriend, (y/n),” Wooyoung shot you a mischievous grin, brows wriggling teasingly. You grumbled underneath your breath, and he cackled and reached over the tray of food to pinch your cheek whilst cooing obnoxiously loud, “Don’t be mad!” Rolling your eyes, you pecked the inside of his wrist before you retracted his hand away from your face to sip on your warm soup. Wooyoung leaned towards his phone with a large grin plastered onto his features “(Y/n), my cupcake. What did the soup bowl say to the other?”

“What?”

“You make miso happy.”

“That was horrible, Woo,” you mumbled, a failed attempt at hiding your face with a piece of seaweed.

“It made you smile,” he shot back, an infectious grin taking over his features. Standing up, he stretched his arms out before walking over to the kitchen, “I’ll be back! What drink do you want, babe?”

“Just water, please.”

You paused mid-bite as the lights of the living room flickered twice. You glanced outside to check the weather, brows quirking up in confusion at the sight of the clear night sky.

The lights flickered rapidly just before Wooyoung walked back with soft, padded thuds.

“Is this one of your pranks?” you grumbled, eyeing him cautiously as he settled the cup in front of you.

He appeared taken aback, jaw slackening as he quickly defended himself, “What? The water? I swear I didn’t put anything in it!”

“No, the lights-“ As if on cue, the lights of the living room and hall flickered repeatedly, “Oh-.. I guess that wasn’t you. We should get them checked out later.”

Well, that was quite odd.

“They were working perfectly fine all day, though,” Wooyoung mused, his phone catching his attention suddenly, “You guys think it’s probably a ghost? Yeah, could be.”

You scoffed at the ridiculous comment, heart beginning to race rapidly, “Ghosts aren’t real.”

Wooyoung pounded his fists onto the coffee table, the soy sauce and soup rippling upon impact, before he raised his chin and bellowed loudly, “Hey, ghost! Make the lights flicker three times!”

“Wooy-“

_One. Two. Three._

You feel a part of your soul leave your body, your voice meek as you spoke, expression pleading for an explanation, “That was merely a coincidence..” you drawled out unconvincingly.

“You try, then,” he chimed, leaning forward with a taunting smile.

“ _Absolutely not_.”

“Let the lights flicker twice on the count of three! One..”

“Wooyoung, stop. This is silly.”

“Two,” he gestured for you to continue.

Sighing at his playful antics, you rested your chin atop your palm as you pouted at the ebony haired male, “Three. Now can we..” your voice trailed off as the lights flickered twice more. The smile on your face instantly fell and you gave Wooyoung a wary glance, eyes widening comically, to which he guffawed in response.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he squawked, hands reaching up to adjust his red hoodie. His eyes glimmered with mischief, “Don't tell me you’re scared.”

“I’m not _scared_!” you cried incredulously.

“What if the ghost turned of all of the lights in the house?”

The live video suddenly darkened as all of the lights in the house flickered off. The sound of your wail in the darkness and Wooyoung’s laughter rung out, and his phone was the only source of illumination within your dark house. You quickly dropped your chopsticks to crawl from the other side of the table to latch onto your giggling boyfriend, “This isn’t a laughing matter!”

“Baby, why are you shaking?” He cooed, pressing a kiss onto your cheek, “Dont worry, I’ll fight the ghos-“

“Don’t say that word!”

“(Y/n), but you’re always so feisty. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a silly little ghost?”

You buried your face into the crook of his neck, brows furrowed, “You provoked it! Now shut up and protect me.”

“Babe, it’s okay- I promise-”

You both startled when the lights flashed on, your breath hitching in your throat as you whined fearfully, “Wooyoung, our house is haunted.”

“Can I come out now? You promised me you’ll save some kimbap for me!” a voice suddenly chimed in.

You stilled, head peeking up from Wooyoung’s neck to look over his shoulder where a grouchy Yeosang walked out of the laundry room. You shot him a confused glance, eyes then darting to your boyfriend, who couldn’t help but shake with poorly contained laughter, “See, babe? Ghosts aren’t real. Yeosang was just playing with the electrical panel.”

“You fucking little-”

Swiftly tugging the hood up on his head, your fists clutched the drawstrings and pulled down so roughly that his spectacles flew into the air. Only his nose peeped out of the small hole as he cried in surprise. His arms flew to clutch at your wrists, tugging you down with him and out of frame from the camera, his cackles still audible through the thick fabric as he wrestled you down near Yeosang’s feet. The blonde merely stepped over the both of you, making his way over to Wooyoung’s spot to munch on the rest of the food, ignorant to Wooyoung’s pleas and cries of help as you managed to place him into a headlock.

“Let me move so your viewers can enjoy watching you get your ass handed to you,” mumbled the blonde as he glanced back at the commotion, cheeks round with food.

—

Wooyoung adored your baking skills as much as he adored you. He would constantly beg you to make his favorite pastries and insist he must have yours because the bakeries don’t have the special ingredient that is your love, babe.

Humming quietly to yourself as you peeked through the glass of the oven, you added another minute to the timer just as Wooyoung’s two friends entered the kitchen, loud boisterous laughter drowning out the soft music playing in the background.

“Thanks for inviting us, (y/n)!” Mingi ruffled your hair with a large grin plastered on his face. He jutted his thumb behind him to Yunho, who stood with a gentle smile on his face, “Your cookies are the best.”

“Our cookies!” Wooyoung yelped, “I helped too, y’know!”

“Wooyoung challenged us to a cookie eating contest, so I hope you made enough this time,” Mingi snorted as he peered back at the pouting male.

“I won three times in a row,” Yunho added smugly, “Your tiny man is going down, (y/n).”

“Oh great, that’ll be fun to watch,” you smiled as Wooyoung cried indignantly from where he was preparing the table with glasses of milk and a timer.

“(Y/n)! I thought you’ll cheer me on,” he feigned a hurt expression, arms reaching out to tug you flush against his chest.

“I will, as long as you don’t vomit this time.”

Wooyoung spluttered at the remark.

“Or choke on your milk,” Mingi added, earning him a glare from the smaller male.

You gently pried him off to check on the cookies, removing the two trays and placing them onto the countertop to cool, “You can have those batches. I have two more to bake, so it’s fine. Just don’t throw up like last time,” you warned as you shook your mittens threateningly.

Whilst waiting for the last two trays to bake, you put away the ingredients back into their respective spots, glancing every now and then back at the trio who settled onto the table with a camera facing them as they argued amongst each other who the victor will be.

A sudden, shrill shriek startled you, the bag of chocolate chips falling out of your hands in surprise. You swiftly turned around at the sound of your boyfriend’s wails, hurriedly rushing over to see what the matter was, only to yelp at the sight of a bloody hand and a tooth laying in his palm.

“(Y/n), are these chocolate chips made out of _rocks_?” Mingi asked in astonishment as you panicked, your hands scrambling for a kitchen towel.

“Wooyoung! What the _fuck_!” you cried out in shock, fingers clutching his face whilst ordering him to remove his hand from his mouth, “Baby- open up, let me see! You need to stop the bleeding!”

“Wait, does this mean the game is paused?” Yunho piped from behind you, ignorant to your frazzled state of mind. You had the urge to smack the two over their heads as you growled back at them with such ferocity it made them pale slightly, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Forget the cookies and help me!” you barked before you kicked the legs of Yunho’s chair before turning back to your boyfriend, whose scrunched face was still hidden behind his hand, “Wooyoung! Open your mouth!”

The anguish vanished from his face within a flash, and the hard lines softened as he flickered his eyes up to you, hand peering away to reveal a perfectly clean smile, “Gotcha, again, sweetcheeks.”

You gaped, your last braincell struggling to process the stunt this little fucker just pulled.

The other two snorted in laughter at your flabbergasted expression, before hastily clamping their mouths shut as you tugged on his ear dragging him to the side slightly, “You’re sleeping outside tonight, you asshole!”

—

“You didn’t!”

“I did.”

“I’m the luckiest boyfriend in the world, I-” he rambled through the speaker of your phone as you put away the last of the laundry, “(Y/n), babe- seriously, you’re the best. Fuck- I love, love, love you.”

“I love you too. Now hurry home or else I’ll give the tickets to Yeosang and San,” you laughed at the angered cry that left his lips.

You were lounging on the sofa when you heard the familiar sound of keys jingling and door slamming open. The peaceful atmosphere was bombarded with the sound of heavy footsteps and wails of excitement from the ebony haired male who swooped you into a bone crushing hug and attacked your face with fleeting kisses. You chuckled at his antics, hands gently prying his face off of your own so you can meet his gaze, “How’d you end up snagging them, baby? I thought they were all sold out.”

“I know a friend,” you leaned forward to peck his lips, “Check underneath your pillow.”

A second later you were left alone in the living room. You trudged after him with a mischievous smile, peeking your head in just in time to see his shoulders deflate, a crestfallen expression finding its way onto his features. He picked up the two scraps of badly cut paper, turning them over to examine them.

‘You’re being recorded!’ one read.

He pursed his lips, eyes catching sight of your propped phone on your dresser as he released a soft laugh, struggling to keep a smile on his features, “Ah, I get it. This is for all the times I’ve pranked you, huh?”

“Yup,” you chimed, arms crossed as you made yourself over to where he sat on the edge of the bed dejectedly, “I don’t mind your pranks, y’know? It’s your charm I fell for after all, but I just need you to tone it down sometime. And no more pranks involving you getting hurt!”

“I’m sorry,” his lips were drawn into a subtle pout as he traced circles with his feet onto the wooden floorboard, “I deserved this, I know. It’s okay. I’ll try and tone it down, though, baby. You’re just so fun to tease.”

“You are too, cutie,” you reached behind you to grab at something in your pocket, before swatting his nose with the object. He startled at the contact, eyes bulging as he stared down at your hand.

“Are those...”

“VIP tickets to see BTS, yes. _Only_ if you promise to stop—“

“(Y/n!)”

You were interrupted by a sudden screech and a flash of blue tackling you down onto the bed, your words muffled against a pair of plush lips. Your shared laughter rung through the halls of your home as you struggled to keep an overly excited Wooyoung at bay, his lips persistently pressing onto every inch of skin of yours on display.


End file.
